varulvfandomcom-20200213-history
Tau Feng
Tau Feng is an Ulven and one of the main antagonists of VARULV. Background Tau is a fugitive, fleeing from the Iele High Council after stealing the Bells of the Windwalker. He aligned himself briefly Keni and her mate, Alo , before his true intentions to steal the Summoner's Crosier from the Blaidfästt pack were revealed. He is a bit of an elitist and seems to share a special bond with Kjell , despite the fact that he is hated by him. Tau constantly refers to himself as a "pureblood" Ulven and seems to be a devoted follower of the Wolf-God. It is unknown to this point, who Tau may be working for, or if he operates as a thief on his own. Tau hails from the West Elberian Territories. In Ulven form, Tau is of the Canid variety, and assumes the appearance of a Wolf. History Tau appears in the following VARULV Books: Issues 5 - 6: Keni, Alo and Tau spotted by the Blaidfästt pack and after a short skirmish, are welcomed into the village. Tau requests a personal tour of the village, and Ragna is happy to provide it. Along the way, he switches his own story with Wyn's , explaining that she ''is a fugitive on the run from the Iele High Council after stealing the Bells of the Windwalker. Tau then takes Kjell on in a feat of strength, running with him through the woods and remarking that they are evenly matched. Some sort of brotherly alliance appears to be forming at first, and Tau seems to hint that he and Kjell are of a special heritage, though he doesn't immediately reveal what he means. After some research, Ragna realizes Tau has been playing them all, but too late, as he makes off with the Summoner's Crosier, which turns him into a hulking werebeast. Tau is tricked into wearing the Bells of the Windwalker while simultaneously donning the Crosier, and is defeated when the two magicks counteract one another - as only one may be worn at any given time. Their trust in him broken, the Blaidfästt pack takes Tau as their prisoner. ' Issues 7 - 9: '''Tau is guarded in his cell in turns, and when it is Kjell who watches him, he relentlessly taunts his captor about their similarities, to Kjell's great frustration. Still, Tau is rewarded whenever Kjell gives even the slightest hint of interest in their shared past and a thin bond again seems to form between the two. When plagued Trolls enter the village, Kjell first confronts Tau, who claims the plague is a cleansing but seems to hint that the two of them are special and will not be affected. Referring to himself and Kjell, Tau uses the term "pureblood" to describe them. Later, Greta talks the pros and cons of using the Rite to cure the plagued villagers over with Kit, and the only other Ulven in the village -- Tau, whom she has grown to distrust quite openly. Playing to her dislike of him, Tau doesn't aid her, but instead taunts her with the knowledge that the plague is a "gift" from the Wolf-God, who will soon kill all but the pureblood Ulven of the world. In disgust, Greta leaves and carries out the Rite on the elder's patients. Trivia *After speculation arose about their relationship, the author has revealed that Tau and Kjell do indeed share a special bond, and could almost be considered love interests to each other. On Deviantart, she revealed: "While Tau is likely bisexual, Kjell's interests in love in general may never be explored. Theirs is a relationship that definitely goes beyond the bonds of what could be considered friendship, and you'll see that, but I'd be hard-pressed to call it romantic." Speaking of Issue 7, page 14 specifically: "I get asked if these two are gay all the time. And it's probably because of scenes like this which I love to write in order to maintain that possibility... or not... I'll go on the record as saying there's definitely something between them, and you'll see that develop as time goes on, but what it is that they share won't be easy to define for a while. If it ever is. I've said it before but it bears repeating -- sometimes it's important to define your character's sexuality. Sometimes not." Category:Characters